


To My Angel

by sagaluthien



Series: Angel Letters [1]
Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M, type:letter_story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-10
Updated: 2012-01-10
Packaged: 2017-10-29 07:50:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/317528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sagaluthien/pseuds/sagaluthien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Viggo write a letter to Orlando, as they is away from each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To My Angel

**Author's Note:**

> **Author's Notes:** Written for in for 20 October 2008. This will be a part of so-called letters between Viggo and Orlando. The Orlando letters will be written for the challenge and I will give links to all that is connected.
> 
>  **For your knowledge:** In this story, there is more than friendship between Orlando and Viggo, but as both has their own careers that prevents them from being at the same place. This leads to them sending letters to each other.

To my Angel,

I probably should begin this as normal; dear Orlando, but that does not say what I think or even feel about you. Since the day I first met you, things have been somehow brighter. If I did not believe before I do now. Fate must have given way to what happened and done so we could meet.

I love to see you. I love to hear you. I love to touch you. I love to feel you. I love to smell you.

Every thought or little thing that crosses my way reminds me of you. It makes me feel so good. Everywhere there seems to be things that I can associate with you. You are an angel to me.

I know that we can not always be together or speak to each other. It is so good to feel your love and hopefully know that you are with me in thoughts.

We have little power to fight our feelings all the time when we see each other. Even though we sometimes hide our emotions, we do love each other and do not want to hide things from each other. It just happens. Then there is time it is easier to put things down in writing or by things we do to the other. Therefore, if we do not say it aloud does it mean we do not mean it?

You are my Angel. You will always be. I love you and I hope that we will be together for a very long time. That will be as long that either we remember the other or we will be remembered together.

Yours forever,  
Love Viggo

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first story of a series and the next will be Dear Viggo.


End file.
